freed20fandomcom-20200215-history
Armor
=Armor Qualities= To wear heavier armor effectively, a character can select the Armor Proficiency feats, but most classes are automatically proficient with the armors that work best for them. Armor and shields can take damage from some types of attacks. Here is the format for armor entries (given as column headings on Table: Armor and Shields, below). Cost: The cost of the armor for Small or Medium humanoid creatures. See Armor for Unusual Creatures, below, for armor prices for other creatures. Armor/Shield Bonus Each armor grants an armor bonus to AC, while shields grant a shield bonus to AC. The armor bonus from a suit of armor doesn’t stack with other effects or items that grant an armor bonus. Similarly, the shield bonus from a shield doesn’t stack with other effects that grant a shield bonus. Maximum Dex Bonus This number is the maximum Dexterity bonus to AC that this type of armor allows. Heavier armors limit mobility, reducing the wearer’s ability to dodge blows. This restriction doesn’t affect any other Dexterity-related abilities. Even if a character’s Dexterity bonus to AC drops to 0 because of armor, this situation does not count as losing a Dexterity bonus to AC. Your character’s encumbrance (the amount of gear he or she carries) may also restrict the maximum Dexterity bonus that can be applied to his or her Armor Class. Shields:Shields do not affect a character’s maximum Dexterity bonus. Armor Check Penalty Any armor heavier than leather hurts a character’s ability to use some skills. An armor check penalty number is the penalty that applies to Balance, Climb, Escape Artist, Hide, Jump, Move Silently, Sleight of Hand, and Tumble checks by a character wearing a certain kind of armor. Double the normal armor check penalty is applied to Swim checks. A character’s encumbrance (the amount of gear carried, including armor) may also apply an armor check penalty. Shields: If a character is wearing armor and using a shield, both armor check penalties apply. Nonproficient with Armor Worn: A character who wears armor and/or uses a shield with which he or she is not proficient takes the armor’s (and/or shield’s) armor check penalty on attack rolls and on all Strength-based and Dexterity-based ability and skill checks. The penalty for nonproficiency with armor stacks with the penalty for nonproficiency with shields. Sleeping in Armor: A character who sleeps in medium or heavy armor is automatically fatigued the next day. He or she takes a –2 penalty on Strength and Dexterity and can’t charge or run. Sleeping in light armor does not cause fatigue. Arcane Spell Failure Armor interferes with the gestures that a spellcaster must make to cast an arcane spell that has a somatic component. Arcane spellcasters face the possibility of arcane spell failure if they’re wearing armor. Bards can wear light armor without incurring any arcane spell failure chance for their bard spells. Casting an Arcane Spell in Armor: A character who casts an arcane spell while wearing armor must usually make an arcane spell failure roll. The number in the Arcane Spell Failure Chance column on Table: Armor and Shields is the chance that the spell fails and is ruined. If the spell lacks a somatic component, however, it can be cast with no chance of arcane spell failure. Shields: If a character is wearing armor and using a shield, add the two numbers together to get a single arcane spell failure chance. Speed Medium or heavy armor slows the wearer down. The number on Table: Armor and Shields is the character’s speed while wearing the armor. Humans, elves, half-elves, and half-orcs have an unencumbered speed of 30 feet. They use the first column. Dwarves, gnomes, and halflings have an unencumbered speed of 20 feet. They use the second column. Remember, however, that a dwarf ’s land speed remains 20 feet even in medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load. Shields: Shields do not affect a character’s speed. Weight This column gives the weight of the armor sized for a Medium wearer. Armor fitted for Small characters weighs half as much, and armor for Large characters weighs twice as much. | colspan=6 | | colspan=2 | Speed | |- |- | colspan=9 | Light armor |- |Padded ||5 gp ||+1 ||+8 ||0 ||5% ||30 ft. ||20 ft. ||10 lb. |- |Leather ||10 gp ||+2 ||+6 ||0 ||10% ||30 ft. ||20 ft. ||15 lb. |- |Studded leather ||25 gp ||+3 ||+5 ||–1 ||15% ||30 ft. ||20 ft. ||20 lb. |- |Chain shirt ||100 gp ||+4 ||+4 ||–2 ||20% ||30 ft. ||20 ft. ||25 lb. |- | colspan=9 | Medium armor |- |Hide ||15 gp ||+3 ||+4 ||–3 ||20% ||20 ft. ||15 ft. ||25 lb. |- |Scale mail ||50 gp ||+4 ||+3 ||–4 ||25% ||20 ft. ||15 ft. ||30 lb. |- |Chainmail ||150 gp ||+5 ||+2 ||–5 ||30% ||20 ft. ||15 ft. ||40 lb. |- |Breastplate ||200 gp ||+5 ||+3 ||–4 ||25% ||20 ft. ||15 ft. ||30 lb. |- | colspan=9 | Heavy armor |- |Splint mail ||200 gp ||+6 ||+0 ||–7 ||40% ||20 ft.(2) ||15 ft.(2) ||45 lb. |- |Banded mail ||250 gp ||+6 ||+1 ||–6 ||35% ||20 ft.(2) ||15 ft.(2) ||35 lb. |- |Half-plate ||600 gp ||+7 ||+0 ||–7 ||40% ||20 ft.(2) ||15 ft.(2) ||50 lb. |- |Full plate ||1,500 gp ||+8 ||+1 ||–6 ||35% ||20 ft.(2) ||15 ft.(2) ||50 lb. |- |Buckler ||15 gp ||+1 ||— ||–1 ||5% ||5 lb. |- |Shield, light wooden ||3 gp ||+1 ||— ||–1 ||5% ||5 lb. |- |Shield, light steel ||9 gp ||+1 ||— ||–1 ||5% ||6 lb. |- |Shield, heavy wooden ||7 gp ||+2 ||— ||–2 ||15% ||10 lb. |- |Shield, heavy steel ||20 gp ||+2 ||— ||–2 ||15% ||15 lb. |- |Shield, tower ||30 gp ||+43 ||+2 ||–10 ||50% ||45 lb. |- | colspan=7 | Extras |- |Armor spikes ||+50 gp ||— ||— ||— ||— ||+10 lb. |- |Gauntlet, locked ||8 gp ||— ||— ||Special ||4 ||+5 lb. |- |Shield spikes ||+10 gp ||— ||— ||— ||— ||+5 lb. 1 Weight figures are for armor sized to fit Medium characters. Armor fitted for Small characters weighs half as much, and armor fitted for Large characters weighs twice as much. 2 When running in heavy armor, you move only triple your speed, not quadruple. 3 A tower shield can instead grant you cover. See the description. 4 Hand not free to cast spells. =Armor for Unusual Creatures= Armor and shields for unusually big creatures, unusually little creatures, and nonhumanoid creatures have different costs and weights from those given on Table: Armor and Shields. Refer to the appropriate line on the table below and apply the multipliers to cost and weight for the armor type in question. | | colspan=2 | Humanoid | colspan=2 | Nonhumanoid |- |- |Tiny or smaller(1) ||x1/2 ||x1/10 ||x1 ||x1/10 |- |Small ||x1 ||x1/2 ||x2 ||x1/2 |- |Medium ||x1 ||x1 ||x2 ||x1 |- |Large ||x2 ||x2 ||x4 ||x2 |- |Huge ||x4 ||x5 ||x8 ||x5 |- |Gargantuan ||x8 ||x8 ||x16 ||x8 |- |Colossal ||x16 ||x12 ||x32 ||x12 |- | colspan=5 |(1) Divide armor bonus by 2. =Getting into and out of Armor= The time required to don armor depends on its type; see Table: Donning Armor. Don:This column tells how long it takes a character to put the armor on. (One minute is 10 rounds.) Readying (strapping on) a shield is only a move action. Don Hastily: This column tells how long it takes to put the armor on in a hurry. The armor check penalty and armor bonus for hastily donned armor are each 1 point worse than normal. Remove: This column tells how long it takes to get the armor off. Loosing a shield (removing it from the arm and dropping it) is only a move action. |- |Shield (any) ||1 move action ||n/a ||1 move action |- |Padded, leather, hide, studded leather, or chain shirt ||1 minute ||5 rounds ||1 minute(1) |- |Breastplate, scale mail, chainmail, banded mail, or splint mail ||4 minutes(1) ||1 minute ||1 minute(1) |- |Half-plate or full plate ||4 minutes(2) ||4 minutes(1) ||1d4+1 minutes(1) |- | colspan=4 | (1) If the character has some help, cut this time in half. A single character doing nothing else can help one or two adjacent characters. Two characters can’t help each other don armor at the same time. |- | colspan=4 | (2) The wearer must have help to don this armor. Without help, it can be donned only hastily.